My Kanto Adventure
by MCMXCV
Summary: Daniel sets off onto his Journey in Kanto! Will he become a Pokemon Master? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**  
**I OWN ONLY MY OC'S.**

**A/N: IF YOU WANT TO BE A SIDE TRAINER, OR EVEN A COMPANION ON MY JOURNEY, PM A BIO ABOUT YOURSELF, PAST, APPEARANCE, PERSONALITY, AND POKEMON. THANKS!**

* * *

I opened my eyes a couple minutes before my clock had rung as I excitedly hopped out of bed and rushed into the washroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. Today was the day I got to pick my very first Pokemon here in the Kanto Region. I finished brushing my pearly whites as I took off my black and white PJ's and hopped into the shower. After washing up I got out and wiped the water droplets off of my caramel skin. I wiped my face and looked into the mirror into my grey eyes. I ruffled my black spiky hair as it fell right into it's messy place.

"DANIEL!" My mom shouted from the kitchen, her voice echoed throughout the house like she had a super power or something.

"Hold on, I'm just putting on my clothes!" I screamed back not nearly as hard as she spoke.

"Okay hunny, just hurry up you don't want to be late like your brother was." She yelled back.

I sighed as I put on my army cargo shorts, my plain white T-shirt that had in gold writing 'Gold Life' on it, and I tossed over my green flannel top. I put on my gold herringbone chain around my neck that I got as a gift from my brother. I then got my backpack and ran down the hallway, around the corner and into the kitchen where my mom had set pancakes onto a plate for me to eat.

"I'm finished!" I said as she turned around and smiled, moving her red haired bangs from her eyes.

"Look at you! Eat up those pancakes and then head next door to Professor Oak's Lab. Did you think of which starter you'll be choosing?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

I itched my chin and began to speak, "Well yeah, I know exactly which Pokemon I was going to choose."

She smiled as she continued as I began devouring the pancakes on my plate, "I know you look up to your brother, but that doesn't mean you have to be a Dragon trainer as well. Dragon types can be very hard to train, and I don't want you to beat yourself up if you don't become as successful as your brother, you both are different people." She patted my head as I sighed.

_Everyone thought that I would be jealous of my brother, but in all honestly I wasn't I was proud to tell my friends that my brother beat the Pokemon League with only Dragon Types and was then asked to become part of the Elite Four. I was proud of Lance, and I would never try to imitate him or try to be him, I knew that Lance was way superior in Pokemon than me, but we both have our differences. I remember when Lance gave me the gold chain as a present... he pulled me aside and said, 'Baby bro, I want you to catch atleast one Dragon type to show mom and dad that you can tame them as well as me, they think that I'm better then you in everything but they are wrong, I know you'll be a great trainer and one day we will be the unbeatable brothers of the Elite Four'. My brother always made me smile, not once has he belittled me or anything so I took to his promise._

I finished eating up as I got up and picked up my things. "Okay mom, I'm out of here!" I kissed her on her cheek as she wiped her teary eyes and waved goodbye to me after I put on my Nikes and ran to Professor Oak's Lab. I rushed in and when Professor Oak saw me he smiled.

I walked up to him as he began to speak, "Good morning Daniel, atleast you're punctual unlike your brother!" He laughed. He was right, my brother was practically late for everything... except when it came to me, he always tried his hardest to be on time for me.

I chuckled as Professor Oak walked be to three Pokemon. One was orange, one was blue and the other was green. Professor Oak took out the red machine and told me to scan each Pokemon and see what happens.

I took the encyclopaedia and scanned the first Pokemon standing before me.

_Charmander, The lizard Pokemon. Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail._

I then turned to the next Pokemon.

_Squirtle, The tiny turtle Pokemon. After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth._

I then turned to the last remaining Pokemon.

_Bulbasaur, The seed Pokemon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this pokemon. _

I closed the Pokedex as I kneeled down towards Bulbasaur. I looked intently at his red eyes and green body. I knew that this was going to be my partner. "Professor I choose Bulbasaur!" I smiled as Professor Oak handed me Bulbasaur's Pokeball and 5 other Pokeballs to catch wild Pokemon. Bulbasaur nudged my foot as I looked down. Bulbasaur had extended a vine a shook my hand.

I knelt down again, "We're going to win and make new friends along the way, I can't wait for you to meet my brother"

"Bulba-Bulba..saur!" Bulbasaur cheered.

Just then the lab door opened and a young man with purple pants and a black t-shirt walked in with much swagger in his step. "Hey pops, I came to get my Pokemon like you asked."

Professor Oak smiled as he introduced us to each other. "Daniel, this is my grandson, Gary!, Gary this is your neighbour Daniel!" We shook hands as Gary fixated his eyes on Squirtle and then my Bulbasaur.

"Oh, you chose Bulbasaur, nice pick but I want Squirtle, gramps!" Gary walked over to the fierce Squirtle which clenched his fist in victory of being picked by a trainer.

Professor Oak then took out another Pokedex and Pokeballs for Gary. We both waved as Bulbasaur and I were about to walk out of Professor Oak's Lab. Gary run up and spoke before we could leave, "Let's have our first Pokemon battle together." He smiled as I looked at Bulbasaur who nodded in agreement.

"Okay let's do this!" I screamed with excitement as Professor Oak walked up and said he'd be the referee for our match.

"Bulbasaur show him what you got!" Bulbasaur jolted up in front of me as Gary commanded his Squirtle to battle.

"This will be a one on one Pokemon battle, the trainer loses when his Pokemon faints during battle."

I was the first to shout a command, "Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur's Vines expanded from his bulb on his back and wrapped around Squirtle.

"Squirtle use Scratch on the vines!" Gary shouted as Squirtle did as commanded.

"Stand tough Bulbasaur, swing him into the ground and propel yourself into a hard Tackle!" Bulbasaur swung the wrapped Squirtle around for it to become dizzy as it crash Squirtle into the ground!

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" Gary insisted as his Squirtle quickly got back up.

Bulbasaur used his two vines to throw himself at Squirtle into a rough Tackle attack as Squirtle sprayed a jet stream of water at him. Bulbasaur plowed through the water, eyes closed, and crashed into Squirtle's shell! Squirtle was bounced back as Bulbasaur felt a bit of recoil from the hard shell.

"Squirtle use Bubble." Squirtle concocted a swarm of bubbles onto the battlefield to attack Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur swifted side to side as razor sharp leaves left his body and burst all of the bubbles and quickly gained onto the fleeing Squirtle which ended up in a explosion! When the smoke cleared Squirtle had swirls for eyes.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, Daniel and Bulbasaur are the winners!" Professor Oak announced as Gary returned his fainted Pokemon as he congratulated me and Bulbasaur.

"Great battle, but next time, I'm going to win for sure!" Gary smirked as he walked out of the Lab saying his Goodbye's to everyone.

"That Gary, always so shabby and cocky, glad he's being nice for once. But I wonder where the last trainer is so far?" Professor Oak ended as I returned Bulbasaur and went back to my house to show mom which starter I chose.

I walked out the lab and walked shortly until I reached my house and opened the door which slided right open. I walked in and sitting in the living room was my brother with a huge smirk on his face, my mother and my father. Lance ran up to me and lifted me into the air with a tight hug, it's been a couple of weeks since I've seen him.

"Hey little guy, which Pokemon did you start off with?" Lance asked with eager eyes. My dad and mom walked up too and looked on as I sent out Bulbasaur!

"Awe, he's so cute" My mother shrieked as she waved at Bulbasaur.

"He looks strong too!" Added my father.

Lance knelt down and gave his hand to Bulbasaur who used his vine to shake back Lance's hand. "You have a find partner here bro, but I have one more surprise for you!"

I gulped as I started to shake wildly. Lance's surprises were always off the top and never guessable. "What Dragon Type pokemon do you want?"

I was taken back and stood there for a while thinking of which Dragon Type I wanted to choose.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Still thinking of which Dragon Type lol any suggestions?**


End file.
